


hug later

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between getting Rey out of the base and the run to the other one Rey and Finn have some time to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	hug later

It was easy to see that Rey’s outfit was made for the desert, not a planet of snow; she was shivering now that they were outside the warmth of the base and staring at the fight going on.

 

Finn didn’t even really think before shucking off his jacket and dropping it onto Rey’s shoulders.

 

“You’ll be cold.” Rey said, but her fingers curled around the edges of the jacket and he can see her lean into the warmth from it.

 

“I’ll be okay,” Finn grinned, partly to ease her worry and partly because the jacket sunk around Rey and made her look smaller. “I can manage.”

 

In that at least his Stormtrooper training will come in handy.

 

Rey caught his eyes, ensuring it was all right and then nodded her thanks.

 

“Look I know I said escape first, hug later but I’m changing that to blow up the base first, hug later.” Han interjected, breaking their staring.

 

He kept looking at Finn knowingly and Finn averted his gaze, hoping Rey didn’t notice.

 

Han muttered something under his breath that may have been ‘unbelievable’ before he turned to Rey and asked her to get the doors so he and Chewie could make their way into the base.

 

“I’ll go with Rey,” Finn said before anyone asks him or decides what else he’s going to do. He can’t leave Rey now, not with the chance she could disappear or be hurt if he’s not there.

 

He already did that once.

 

“Finn and I do make a good team.”

 

“So long as you’re not releasing rathtars.” Han quipped and they both looked flustered at that. He looked over them one last time before nodding, “Rey take care of Finn here, he’s a big deal to the Resistance.”

 

Finn nearly threw snow at him retaliation except Han’s off with a “c’mon Chewie” and he knew by the way Han was looking at him when he said that he was really asking Finn to look out for Rey.

 

“A big deal?” Rey asked, the hint of a smile on her lips.

 

Finn groaned, “Don’t ask.” He’s never going to live that down. Hopefully he can convince Han not to tell Rey the story when they get out of this. “The control base is this way.” He pointed in the distance over Rey’s shoulder, trying to change the subject.

 

“I think that’s enough time for you to tell me the story.” Rey said as they began to walk, her feet crunched in the snow and now that they had a second she looked delighted at the sound.

 

“Uh,” Finn stumbled, looking for a way to get out of it, “So how’d you escape.”

 

Rey looked over at him, hesitant, “I think…no, that’s not right, I know. I used the Force.”

 

Finn’s eyebrows shot up, “You used it? Did you stop a laser blast? Was it amazing, I bet it was amazing. Hey is that how you did that flying so well? Just sense things.” He waved his hand in imitation of how he’d seen Kylo Ren do it once.

 

“It was incredible Finn, I just…did it. I spoke and the Stormtrooper let me go.” Rey’s feet fell deeper into the snow as they reached a dip in ground, she pulled the jacket tighter around her and looked over at Finn to check how he was doing without the jacket.

 

He was shivering but all the running seemed to help him warm up and she idly wished she could use the Force to make him warmer.

 

“Did they hurt you before that?” Finn asks, he’d already asked it once back at the base when they ran into her but the worry was still there.

 

Rey grabbed his hand to steady him as he almost tripped over the snow, pulling him closer to her and pushing them along till they reached a steadier ground.

 

“Kylo Ren tried to get inside my head.” She shuddered at the reminder, the sickly feeling of something trying to dig deep inside her thoughts.

 

Finn grasped the hand in his tighter, only letting go when the base was in sight and they had to use blasters to get the door open.

 

They scrambled inside and Rey immediately went for a control junction, pulling out a piece that no doubt was helpful to get Han and Chewie inside but Finn had no idea what it was.

 

“Are you okay now?” He asked as they stood.

 

Rey stared at him with the same look as when she realized that they had come back for her and Finn’s heart sped up, hoping they might hug again.

 

“I will be.” She promised, blinking quickly and if she lifted her hand to brush away the sudden wetness in her eyes then Finn didn’t say anything lest he embarrass her for it. “We should go.”

 

“Hug later?” He suggested, grinning to mostly show he was kidding and just echoing Han’s words, trying to make Rey laugh.

 

It worked but was lost in the wind as they stepped outside again.

 

They rushed towards the base where Han and Chewie were, a quiet falling over them as they fell in perfect step next to each other.

 

After they had scrambled up the ladder and were at the doors to the base Rey shrugged off the jacket, passing it back to Finn.

 

“I think I’m warm enough now, thank you.” She said and then knelt down to work at the lock to get into the base.

 

“You sure,” Finn held the jacket in his hands, not putting it on just yet.

 

“Yes,” Rey looked back at him, smiling softly, “I think I’m good.”

 

Whether she was talking about the jacket or something else Finn wasn’t completely sure but he smiled back anyway.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief into the cold air; Rey was safe, the base would be gone soon enough and they could get to D’Qar with enough light that Finn could show Rey the green forest he’d seen there.

 

And of course, hug later.


End file.
